


Ima agaruze stop so keep on running me and you

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Past Lives, Road Trips, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Habían pasado un día más que agradable, y Koki lo necesitaba. Con el trabajo, no pasaba a menudo que tuvieran la posibilidad de pasar el tiempo haciendo algo que de verdad los divirtiera, como había sido ese día.





	Ima agaruze stop so keep on running me and you

**Ima agaruze stop so keep on running me and you **

**(Ahora podemos levantarnos y seguir caminando, seguimos corriendo tú y yo)**

Koki suspiró, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

Menos de una hora antes había visto el mismo panorama, pero ahora le parecía enteramente diferente.

Había las cámaras, antes. Había sido natural, había reaccionado exactamente como quería reaccionar, pero lo había faltado poderse quedar mirando y punto.

Ahora veía el sol ponerse en el mar, veía el contorno creado por la Nokogiri-yama y sentía una especie de... paz.

Se giró para echar una mirada a Kamenashi, encontrándolo con su mismo aire absorto.

Había estado bien, ese día; cuando esa mañana se había encontrado con su amigo, sin todos los demás, tenía que admitir de haber sido perplejo a la prospectiva de un día entero con Kame, sin que los dijeran que hacer, dejados libres de ir donde querían.

Pero se la habían arreglado muy bien.

Habían pasado un día más que agradable, y Koki lo necesitaba. Con el trabajo, no pasaba a menudo que tuvieran la posibilidad de pasar el tiempo haciendo algo que de verdad los divirtiera, como había sido ese día.

Aunque estando libre, no estaba probable que habría llamado a uno de ellos para una gira fuera de la ciudad.

Se trataba como posible de recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas, se hacía todo lo que normalmente estaba descuidado por el rodaje, los conciertos, las grabaciones; todas cosas cotidianas, pero que no habría llamado divertidas.

Esa mañana había sido algo diferente. Se había descansado durante el paseo en coche, se había relajado en el transbordador, dando vueltas con Kame como si fueran dos niños durante un viaje escolar.

Había un aire relajante, ligero.

Nada estaba escrito, y le había gustado muchísimo estar con él, solo los dos de ellos. Era una situación familiar, algo que Koki adoraba.

Y había tenido la impresión que fuera lo mismo por el menor.

Aunque se vieran todos días, saliendo juntos para tomar algo, para el almuerzo y tal... raramente Koki había visto a Kamenashi Kazuya tan relajado, sereno. Tan sí mismo.

Lo había visto reír más a menudo esa tarde que los últimos meses; había merecido la pena llegar hasta allí para verlo tan feliz.

Más tarde, en el transbordador, estaban sentados perezosamente, mirando el mar frente a ellos. Estaba anocheciendo ya, y estaba difícil entrever algo en la oscuridad, sino que los reflejos de la luz en el agua; nada que se pudiera comparar con el panorama visto desde el mismo punto esa mañana.

Koki miró a Kame a reojo, notando que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y estaba a punto de dormirse. Se acercó, sacudiéndole una sien con los dedos.

“No puedes dormir hasta que no lo hago yo, lo sabes. Me aburriría y sería irritante.” le dijo, en broma.

“Eres ya irritante.” contestó el menor con una sonrisa.

Koki rio bajo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kame y siguiendo mirando frente a sí.

Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, el silencio en ese momento lo fastidiaba, pero fue precedido.

“Hoy me lo pasé muy bien contigo.” murmuró Kame, girándose del otro lado.

El mayor le echó un vistazo. Le parecía que fuera avergonzado, de alguna manera, y no entendía la razón.

“Yo también. Me divertí, llevaba mucho tiempo que no estábamos un poco juntos tú y yo, ¿verdad?” respondió, entrecerrando los ojos para aumentar la sensación de calma.

“Verdad, llevaba mucho. Pero con todos los compromisos que tenemos, nunca hay tiempo de hacer algo juntos.” Kame había levantado la voz, volviendo a mirar frente a sí.

Koki empezó perezosamente a molestarlo con un dedo en la cara, riendo cuando lo vio agitarse para evitarlo.

Estaba relajado; había dicho de haber visto a Kame más feliz, pero tampoco él había sido muy feliz últimamente.

Aunque amara trabajar, las ojeras empezaban a hacerse muy pesadas.

Pero no había sólo eso; no era sólo soltar las riendas que lo había hecho estar tan bien ese día. También había el hecho de haber estado un poco con Kamenashi, de estar a solas con él ahora.

Desde cuando se habían conocido, diez años ya, Koki siempre había tenido un raro instinto de protección por el menor.

Encontraba una explicación en la actitud de Kame: tendente a enfadarse fácilmente, a construir castillos en el aire y a sufrir demasiado cuando se derribaban. Tendente a dignificar mucho las ideas ajenas, algo que ni tres años atrás lo había llevado improvisamente a dejar de comer por culpa de fans, que claro no eran fans, que lo habían atacado por la unit Shuuji to Akira con Yamashita.

Koki recordaba de haberlas odiado de todo corazón.

Las había odiado porque Kame había dejado de sonreír, porque estaba como si se hubiera apagado. Las había odiado porque lo habían llevado a creer que el resto de los KAT-TUN pudiera haberse enfadado con él por eso, algo que no estaba ni remotamente verdadero.

Había sido entonces que su relación se había intensificado. Cuando Koki llegaba sin ser invitado a su casa y lo forzaba a salir, cuando pasaba horas sentado frente a él, hablándole, de cuanto fuera tonto lo que estaba haciendo pero también de cosas fútiles, en la vana tentativa de distraerlo.

A él y a todos le había tomado más de un año, siempre contrastados por el odio que unas de esas chicas tenían por Kame, pero al final habían devuelto la sonrisa en la cara de Kamenashi.

Recordaba ese momento: estaban sentados en la greenroom esperando el rodaje del Cartoon KAT-TUN, Taguchi había dicho algo insensato, como siempre, y Koki había empezado a burlarse de él. Había sido entonces que Kame había hizo una sonrisa; nada muy expansivo, pero todos lo vieron como un considerable paso adelante.

El hecho que hubiera superado esa fase, por Koki, no significaba que no tuviera necesidad de un hombro para llorar, de vez en cuando, o sólo de un amigo con quien pasar su tiempo.

Y él siempre había sido seguro de ser ese amigo por él.

Por eso, el hecho que ambos se dieran cuenta de haber sido demasiado ocupados el uno por el otro los hacía sentir particularmente tristes.

Tendrían que haber hecho algo mejor, les habría gustado verse más a menudo, aún sólo para hablar.

Encontrarse todos días al trabajo no era lo mismo, para nada.

“¿Cómo has estado por ahora?” le preguntó Koki, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo al menor suspirar.

“Nada mal. Decimos que estoy... mejor. El trabajo está bien, y con Jin también. Fue de mis padres semana pasada, al menos pase un poco de tiempo con mis sobrinos. No los había visto en mucho tiempo, me faltaban.” Koki abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreír, como siempre cuando hablaba de los niños. “¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?” preguntó, rápido, como si temiera de parecer indelicado si no hubiera preguntado.

El mayor rio; Kame nunca iba a perder el vicio de sentirse culpable con él, como si fuera siempre él que se descargaba sin dejarle espacio para hablar.

Se sentó de vuelta recto, llevando las piernas contra el pecho y apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, girándose a mirarlo.

“Tranquilo. A _mí_ todo va bien.” contestó, fingiéndose condescendiente.

No tenía una real necesidad de descargarse; cuando quería, empezaba a hablar y punto, sin muchos preámbulos. Y Kame había aprendido que no eran muchas las veces cuando decidía de abrirse, de admitir que tenía problemas, pues le dejaba espacio de maniobra.

En ese momento, por lo demás, Koki ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

No tenía problemas, nada de que quejarse, nada de que arrepentirse.

Y aunque hubiera estado algo, nunca habría arruinado la quietud de ese momento con pensamientos que pudieran ponerlos sombríos.

“¿Me lo dirías si hubiera algo mal, verdad?” quiso asegurarse el menor.

Koki se echó a reír, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

“Te lo diría, no te preocupes para mí. Pero eres tú lo que necesita control constante. “le dijo, en voz que difícilmente podía hacer pasar como seria.

Kamenashi hizo malas caras, tratando de liberarse del agarre.

“¿Por qué necesitaría control?” preguntó, fingiéndose ofendido. Koki se encogió de hombros, mirándolo en aire irónico.

“Nunca se sabe lo que podrías hacer, si te dejaríamos hacerlo. Todavía tienes un largo camino, chico.” contestó, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

“¿Tengo que recordarte qué sólo eres un año mayor que mí, Koki?”

“No es la edad que importa.” le hizo notar el mayor, volviendo a molestarlo con un dedo, pronto alejado por un gesto instintivo de Kazuya.

“No eres gracioso.” fue la respuesta, pero dada con una sonrisa.

Koki se calló, sonriendo de vuelta.

Era verdad, sólo era un año mayor que Kame. 

Pero eso no importaba, y ambos lo sabían.

Era una cuestión de carácter, era lo que había pasado antes, era el tiempo que habían pasado juntos... todo eso hacía la diferencia.

Se sentía extrañamente viejo cuando lo miraba y pensaba que finalmente había crecido, pero probablemente esa sensación era equivocada.

Estaba correcto pensar que hubiera crecido, por esas sonrisas en la cara que finalmente estaban sin sombras, porque ahora podía pensar en su pasado sin rencor.

Koki estaba feliz de lo que era ahora Kamenashi Kazuya.

Volvió a apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro, metiéndose cómodo.

“Ahora puedes dormir, si quieres. Yo soy cansado también.” le concedió, cerrando los ojos.

“Oh, _gracias_.” contestó el menor, sarcástico.

Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, y Koki empezaba a creer que Kame durmiera, cuando lo oyó hablar otra vez.

“Koki... gracias. De verdad.” murmuró.

El mayor sonrió, orgulloso.

“Mi deber, Kazuya.” bromó, acercándose aún más. “Gracias a ti.” añadió.

“¿De qué?” preguntó el menor, confundido.

“Nada, olvídalo. Duerme.” le dijo, sordo a las protestas de Kazuya.

Tenía miles de razones para agradecerlo, aunque él no se daba cuenta.

Tenía que agradecerlo porque siempre lo había escuchado. Porque nunca lo había decepcionado. Porque estaba allí, ahora, y lo hacía sentir calmo, tranquilo. Feliz.

En comparación, lo que Koki había hecho por él no era nada.

Lo que habían hecho juntos, en cambio, era todo.


End file.
